An Unwise Choice
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum; House Points Challenge. In Which Draco has a argument with his Aunt. Set straight after 'The Malfoy Manor' in Deathly Hallows.


**_"I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent"_**

These words thundered around **Draco Malfoy**'s brain, for he'd just had an argument with his Aunt Bellatrix just moments before. Realising how stupid this could possibly have been, he knew what his Aunt's temperment could be like- volatile; this may not have been the best way to describe it, but he was so angry at the moment that he couldn't even begin to think straight.

Of course the moment that Harry, Hermione and Ron had escaped with Dobby; Bellatrix's temper was like an explosion. She'd screamed with rage when she'd seen Pettigrew at the bottom of the stairs to the cellar, dead. She had literally kicked him aside, then came another scream of rage when she realised that the rest of the prisoners had managed to be apparated away by Dobby.

Bellatrix had come back into the room breathing hard but in her most honeyed voice had asked to speak to Draco alone, dare she speak out of line in front of her sister or her husband they'd have fought back with her, and right now she didn't have the time.

"Draco, a word please" Asked Bellatrix.

Draco turned to look at his parents a slight amount of fear in his eyes, but they both gave almost imperceptable nods and Draco was forced to follow his Aunt into the study.

"What was that all about back there Draco? Why did you refuse to identify Potter and his friends?" Bellatrix demanded.  
"I told you, I couldn't be certain. Surely you would want me to be certain before you summoned him back here" Said Draco warily.  
"Don't lie to me boy, I always know when you are lying. You fear him don't you Draco? You fear the Dark Lord?" Hissed Bellatrix into her nephew's ear, making him shiver.

Draco tried averting his eyes he knew his Aunt was an accomplished _Ligitimens_, and if she managed to gain eye contact that would be it; all his deepest darkest secrets would be revealed especially since Harry had successfully disarmed Draco of his wand so he had no way to protect himself.

"I don't fear him at all Aunt Bella" Draco lied.  
"Liar" Bellatrix hissed again.  
"I.. I don't" Draco faultered.  
"Aww, little baby Draco is scared of the big bad man" Said Bellatrix in a mocking baby voice.  
"Just shut up! Shut up!" Draco shouted.  
"You dare talk to me like that?" Said his Aunt in a tone of deadly calm.

But Draco was starting to panic now, if his Aunt really broke into his mind she would see all his secrets. He would have to re-live the echo of Hermione Granger's screams as his Aunt tortured her all because of a sword that should have been in her vault. He was grateful that the Goblin had confirmed that it was indeed a fake, a copy. It had horrified him to watch his Aunt as she'd carved 'Mudblood' into Hermione's arm, for that had made him feel physically sick. She would see just how much of a soft spot he had for Hermione Granger; how her **chocolate** brown eyes had implored him to help her, the memory of them boring into his soul. All he did was stand idly by and not lift a finger to help her and the guilt was overwhelming.

"Maybe I should torture you a little maybe that would be enough to loosen your tongue" Spat his Aunt.  
"You wouldn't dare?" Asked Draco fearfully.  
"I dare boy" Bellatrix hissed.  
"You wouldn't, you couldn't Aunt Bellatrix what would my mother think?" Asked Draco hopefully.  
"Do you really think I care about what my sister would think?" Shrieked Bellatrix.  
"I think you do".  
"Well I don't you stupid boy".  
"Go on then, I am unarmed Aunt Bella".

But Bellatrix decided against it.

"You're wasting my time boy, you obviously do not understand the plan the Dark Lord has put in place" Screamed his Aunt.  
"I understand Aunt Bella".  
"Then maybe when the Dark Lord returns you can explain to him that you refused to positively identify Potter and his friends and how they got away" Bellatrix whispered in a deadly voice.  
I don't see why I should do anything, I was uncertain that it was Potter and his friends I was at least being sensible" Said Draco angrily.  
"LIAR!" Screamed Bellatrix, her fury starting to break.  
"Think what you like Aunt Bella" Stormed Draco.

Bellatrix let out a scream of pure fury and frustration.


End file.
